


Take Me Home

by deathishauntedbyhumans



Series: Monty/Carl ‘verse [3]
Category: Phineas and Ferb
Genre: Can be read as stand-alone, Established Relationship, M/M, N I C H E H E L L, POV Third Person Limited, Sleepiness, Wordcount: 100-500, someone’s gotta fill this tag and i guess that someone’s me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:14:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathishauntedbyhumans/pseuds/deathishauntedbyhumans
Summary: Carl overworks himself to the point of exhaustion and falls asleep at his desk, only to be awoken by his gently-amused boyfriend.





	Take Me Home

“Hey. Hey, Carl.”

The whisper startles Carl awake, and he jolts upright, frantically searching the darkened room.

“Woah, hey.” Carl recognises amusement in the voice at the same time it registers as _Monty_ , and he relaxes, reaching up to shove his askew glasses back onto his nose.

“What time is it?” Carl asks, stifling a yawn.

Monty chuckles fondly. “Nearly 2.”

“ _A.M?!”_

“Yep.” When Carl leaps up, Monty is quick to catch him in a bear hug. “Hang on. Where’re you’re going?”

“I’ve gotta—” Carl begins, but deflates in Monty’s arms. It’s not like he can take the bus home. It’s much too late —early?— for that. “Uh…”

“C’mon.” Monty is gentle and firm in all the right ways, so Carl lets him take his hand, lets him lead him out of his shitty little office and down to OWCA parking.

“You okay coming to my apartment?” Monty asks when they’re both buckled in. For a second, Carl wonders if he’s supposed to panic. They’ve only been _dating_ a few weeks. But… all he feels is _sleepy._

“Yeah,” he answers. Monty smiles and squeezes his hand, and that’s all the assurance he needs that he’s made the right choice.

**Author's Note:**

> ~~Carl’s motorbike is in the shop okay.~~
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Kudos/comments are love! Come scream at me on tumblr @deathishauntedbyhumans.


End file.
